lawsbrigadetewfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawrence Blasterpaine
Lawrence Blasterpaine Lawrence Blasterpaine is Law's CWA (Clone Wars Adventures) Character. He is one of many Of Law's Character's. He Is A Jedi Member In CWA (Clone Wars Adventures). He is also the Leader of Law's Brigade (CWA Version). Clone Commander's That Serve Under Lawrence The following Clone Commander's are Clone Commander's that serve under the Command Of General Lawrence Blasterpaine. *Commander Shard ~ Clone Commander Of Cold Company *Commander Cold ~ Clone Commander Of Cold Company Best Friend's *Stormwalker *Molly O'Hara *Wizard Favorite Weapon's *Law's Lightsaber 1 *Law's Lightsaber 2 *Law's Double Bladed Lightsaber *Law's Reverse Lightsaber *Mandalorian Blaster Rifle *Royal Hold-Out Blaster Pistol *Papanoida Blaster *Blue Sparkler *Nightsister's Bow *Republic Missile Launcher *Aurra Sings Hunting Rifle Enemy's (In CWA) *Shrapnal Clonetrooper (Sharp) *Rekoba Hope The Hutt *Tanus *Xalandra Nova *Doc Skirata *Raxxum *Aloquar Ordo *Jazz Aryxcharger *Jboe Fett *General Grevious *(King) General Sidestation (AKA King Of The Vampires In CWA & Leader Of The Vampire Empire And King Of The Vampires.) *(Princess) Ashley Sidestation (Daughter Of General Sidestation, Princess Of The Vampires.) *Cay Sharpglider (He's The One Who Caused, The 1st Battle At Cay's Castle & The 2nd Battle At Cay's Castle.) *Cade Sharpstinger (One Of Cay's Men) *Atris ~ Former Jedi Master *Alobea The Hutt - Hutt Crimelord During The Clone Wars ~ Deceased *Raven Potter Some Friend's *Swoop-Sniper *Max Jottz (Marck SwordStalker) *Collin Bellcamp *Wuher Moseisley (SOES Featured Player & CWA Player Of The Month.) *Ryna Shiptracer *Von Vonwalker (The Famous Housebuilder) *Von Hydrowalker *Brianna - Formerly ~ During The Day's Of The Old Republic --- She Was Atris's Personal Handmaiden. *Atris - Formerly ~ During The Day's Of The Old Republic --- She Was Law's Jedi Master Back Then. *Alash Benton - Formerly ~ During The Day's Of The Old Republic --- He Was Law's Personal Security Guard. *Sadie - Current Padawan *Myles - Current Padawan *lord virtue (Formerly Known As: Jon Cyromace) (User:Jimmieclone1) - Current Padawan *Barrison Azurewave - Leader Of Several Of Law's Brigade's Allies *Life Wiz (Wizard) *Jacobi Kanobi (Another Famous Housebuilder) *Ducks Deltaweld (Formerly Known As: Commander Ducks) *Rockwall Clonetrooper *Sarl Gundarkthresh *Kiele Smith - Pet Cat *Kiarra Smith - Kieles Sister *Saul Coldspeaker *Skywarp shadowseer *willis shadow Nickname's *Lord Law *Law *Lord Kitty *Blaster *Blasterpaine *Dagger *Daggerpaine *Lord Cat *Lord Kitty Cat Titles *Lord Marshall *Lord *Marshall *Leader *Boss *Jedi *General *Jedi General *Sir *The Unyielding *Jedi Master *Padawan (Formerly Back In The Day's Of The Old Republic.) *Jedi Knight (Formerly Back In The Day's Of The Old Republic.) *Master Law's Pet's/Companion's *Misty ~ Pet Cat *Law's Sarlacc ~ Pet Sarlacc *Law's Giant Bat ~ Pet Giant Bat *Law's Pet Gundark ~ Pet Gundark *Kiele Smith ~ Pet Cat *Law's Pet Kowakian Monkey Lizard's ~ Pet Kowakian Monkey Lizard's *Law''s Pet Convor's ~ Pet Convor's'' *Law's Pet Rancor ~ Pet Rancor *Law's Pet Momong's ~ Pet Momong's *Law's Pet Anooba's ~ Pet Anooba's *Etc, Etc, Etc... House's *Cool Cosmic Cantina *Trophy Room *Law's House (CWA) *Felucian Starter Lot Battles & Wars The Following Are Battes &/Or Wars That Lord Law Served In (NOT IN ORDER): *Mandalorian Wars *Battle Of Cathar *The 1st Battle Of Geonosis *Second Battle At Dxun *The 2nd Battle Of Geonosis *The 1st Battle At Cay's Castle *Battle Of Orto Plutonia *Battle Of Orto Plutonia 2 *Battle Of Felucia *Battle On Olfa Zuum *Battle Of Christophsis *Battle Of Dylum *The 2nd Battle Of Dylum *Battle Of Excarga *The 2nd Battle At Cay's Castle *Battle Of The Dark Tower *Battle Of Umbara *Battle Of Ryloth *Skirmish On Carlac Atris Atris Was Law's Jedi Master In The Day's Of The Old Republic. Atris And Law Fought In Countless Battles Together. Atris Was A Member Of The Old Jedi Council During The Old Republic, She Was Also A Jedi Historian During The Old Republic. She Was His Jedi Master For Year's Until She Betray The Old Republic By Joining The Dark Side And Becoming A Sith. She Told Law "Join Me Or Die Lawrence. We Can Rule The Galaxy Together." He Replied "No, I Will Never Join The Sith." Before Anything Else Could Be Said She Drew Her Lightsaber And Started Attacking Law. Lawrence Drew His. The Fight Went On For 3 Hours Until A Jedi Friend Of Law's Found Them Fighting In The Cave (They Were Fighting In An Ancient Sith Cave). His Friend Called "Law, What's Going On!?". Lawrence Turned To Look At His Friend And Told Him What Was Happening. He Asked Him To Help And Fast. Little Did He Know That Atris Was Behind Him. Atris Stabbed Lawrence In The Leg (What She Was Really Aiming For Was His Heart But He Moved Just In Time.). Law Fell To The Floor Bleeding. Right When Atris Was About To Finish Law, Law's Friend Drew His Green Lightsaber And Blocked Her Attack. Then Screamed "GET OUT OF HERE LAW! ILL HOLD HER OFF!!!". Law Started Crawling Toward The Exit. Atris Tried To Go After Him But His Friend Stopped Her ( Multiple Times ). After a while a couple Duros Traveller's Found Lawrence Barely Alive And Brought Him To The Jedi Temple. Later On Law Found Out That The Jedi Found Law's Jedi Friend Dead In The Cave. It Is Unknown What Happened To Atris After This... Ikrit One Year After Atris Betray Law, Lawrence Became The Padawan Of Ikrit So Law Could Finish His Jedi Training. Law & Ikrit Went Threw Countless Battes Together, Ikrit Even taught Lawrence a few Jedi Force Trick's (That Very Few Jedi Know How To Use). Ikrit Was Law's Jedi Master for 2 Year's until Ikrit went MIA (He Was In A Comma For Centuries). Alobea The Hutt Alobea The Hutt Was A Hutt Crimelord During The Clone Wars. One Day Alobea's Men Captured The Famous Jedi General Lawrence Blasterpaine. Law Was Brought To Alobea At Once. Law Was Forced To Do Slave Work For Alobea For 2 Months, One Day He Disobeyed Alobea's Order's And Alobea Threatened To Feed Law To His Pet Krayt Dragon. The Next Day He Attempted To Feed Law To His Krayt Dragon, Lawrence Was Dropped Into The Dragon's Cage. The Krayt Dragon Charged At Law, Lawrence Force Pushed It Into The Wall. The Krayt Dragon Got Up Quickly And Ran Straight For Law. Lawrence Quickly Looked Around For Something To Use Against The Dragon. He was too Late, The Krayt Dragon Slashed Law With One Of It's Claws. Lawrence Got Angry Fast And Used Force Lightning On The Krayt Dragon, which Killed It Instantly. When Lawrence Got Back Up To Alobea The Hutt's Throne, Lawrence Lost It He Force Choked Everyone In The Room At Once And Forced Alobea To Give Law Back His Lightsaber's. Law Killed Everyone In The Room, Accept For Alobea. Alobea Begged For Mercy From Law But Law Showed None. Instead Law Pushed Alobea Into Alobea's Pet Rancor's Cage And Watched Alobea Die. Shortly Afterward's Law Finely Realized What He Had Done, He Had Followed In The Footsteps Of His Former Jedi Master Atris And Started Becoming Like A Sith... Q&A Basic Info: You Can Leave Question's Below And I Might Answer Them. Question No. #1: Question: "How Did Law Get From The Day's Of The Old Republic To The Clone Wars?" Answer: I Am A Wizard (An Ice Wizard To Be Exact.), I Used A Spell To Teleport From The Day's Of The Old Republic To The Clone Wars. Question No. #2: Question:"Does Law Know Any Sith Powers?" Answer: Yes, Atris Taught Me How To Use Force Choke, Force Lightning And Red Force Lightning. And Raven taught Me how to Use Black Force Lightning. Question No. #3: Question:"Did Law Ever Encounter A Sith?" Answer:"Yes, Darth Nihilus." Category:Law's Player's Category:Law's Character's Category:Males Category:Law's Brigade Member's Category:Leader Of Law's Brigade Category:GM Of The Brigade Category:Pages that NEED to be Updated Category:Colorfull Company Category:Colorfull Company Member's Category:Jedi Category:Jedi General's Category:Cold Company Category:Cold Company Member's Category:The Unyielding Category:Vampire Category:Vampire's Category:Jedi's Category:Former Vampires Category:Thing's That Have To Do With The Brigade FBI Category:Assassin Category:Assassin's Category:Awesome Pages Category:Leader Category:Leader's Category:Brigade Council Member's Category:The Brigade Council Member's